<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“And That’s the One You’re Named After?” by Pax_Amicus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392515">“And That’s the One You’re Named After?”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pax_Amicus/pseuds/Pax_Amicus'>Pax_Amicus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne &amp; Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Digital Art, Fanart, Feel Good Scorbus Fest 2020, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Stargazing, Summer Love, Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:07:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pax_Amicus/pseuds/Pax_Amicus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One warm summer night Scorpius and Albus decided to swim out to a floating dock when they realized how clear the sky was. Perfect for looking at constellations.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Feel Good Scorbus Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“And That’s the One You’re Named After?”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt #57 by rockmarina | OTPshipper98: Stargazing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
   
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This work is part of the Feel Good Scorbus Fest 2020. </p><p>Please leave kudos and comments! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>